workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3 (TROHP)
I'll be trying to post chapters as fast as possible to clear up space on my computer. Reviews are welcome by the way. December 20th, 1991. It was a tense last five days, but I filled them with studying and family bonding. I eventually just decided to admit that I was miserable at Hogwarts, and Flitwick sending a letter to my parents forced me to do so. Since then I was mostly silent; feigning resentment for having to attend Hogwarts, which really wasn't that hard. It was dinner time and I was still giving them the silent treatment. "Okay! That's enough of the silent treatment!" Mom said, finally snapping. "Your right." I said in annoyance. "I want to transfer to Durmstrang, where I can actually grow instead of die from boredom." I said, to their shock. "Why?" James asked, in shock. "Because I'm miserable there! I already know everything they could teach me and when I requested advanced lessons, I was denied! I'm seventh year level and it would be seven years before I could continue my studies! All that school does is hold me back, because it caters to the average!" I said, shocking my parents. "Hogwarts is the best school in the world!" Dad argued, and I couldn't control myself, I laughed. When I finished a minute later, I said, "It has a ghost teaching history, a cursed position in a core subject and greasy haired loser who's probably still a virgin and can't actually teach!" I said, making Dad laugh. He stopped when Mom glared at him. "Three core subjects with poor instruction! That is nearly half of the core subjects! It is in all likely hood one of the worst schools of magic!" I used Occlumency and regained control of my emotions. "I'm not interested in the Dark Arts, I only have to learn all they can teach and I can stop studying them. I can take my OWLs and NEWTs in Defence Against the Dark Arts with the home-schooled at the Ministry and pursue a mastery in it later. I can do all of this, while pursuing masteries in Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions." I said, trying to make them understand. They looked surprisingly agreeable. "Okay, Harry, you can go." Dad said to my surprise and Mom and James Jr seemed to agree. I would later discover, years later, that I had accidently used an undiscovered Legilimency technique on them. "There are a lot of relatives of Death Eater attending Durmstrang, though." Dad said, in concern. "And I can defend myself." "Harry, we will try finding other ways to ensure your safety at Durmstrang. I'm sure Dumbledore can think of some, when he attends the meeting here." Mom said, trying to placate me. "Fine, but I want to duel dad. Hopefully you both seeing how well I can duel will ease your minds." I said. "He can duel really well! Fred, George, and Ron tried attacking him when they thought he hurt me and didn't even get a spell in." James said, to their shock. "He dominated them!" "Why did they think Harry hurt you?" Mom asked, in concern. "Apart from them being so stupid that they make trolls look like omniscient gods?" I said, causing Dad to laugh and Mom and James to glare at me. "I gave a really inspirational speech that made James cry, which was a little weird." I said, causing James' glare to intensify. "Anyway. Can I give you the memory to be used in a pensieve or would you prefer I use Legilimency to show you? "Pensieve memory!" They said at the same time. "Aw! Your making me think your scared of my awe inspiring skills." I said, before withdrawing the memory. They never even saw me draw my wand. "We'll be back in a few minutes." Dad said, before he and Mom rose to leave the room; likely to his office, where the pensieve is. "Why do you hate the Weasleys, Harry?" James finally asked, after an awkward silence. "I don't hate them, I have an extreme distrust of them. The way Ginny Weasley looks at you makes my skin crawl. She looks at you like your an object to be acquired. I'm concerned Ron's horrible habits will be caught by you and prevent you from reaching your full potential, which may be essential for you to survive. The Weasley twins are common bullies and thugs, who will never amount to anything; at least not without a handout to start their stupid pranking business." James briefly looked angry, before becoming lost in thought. "Your concerned she will resort to love potions." James said, but not asked. "Yes, obsession is extremely powerful. It can be constructive or destructive. And Molly Weasley was known to have brewed a love potion while at Hogwarts, though no-one knows who it was used on and Arthur Weasley doesn't show signs of being under one, at least not now." I said, to his shock. "Do you want to learn detection spells?" "Maybe when I'm older, Ginny isn't even at Hogwarts yet." He said, to my disappointment. "Yeah, I know. It was just me wanting to teach it to you earlier, so you have experience with it." "Okay then, later tonight." He said as our parents re-entered the room. "That very impressive, Harry!" Dad said with a smile. Mom seemed to agree. "The Weasley's shouldn't have pried or likely tried to eavesdrop on Potter family matters, which is what I suspect happened. You were being a good older brother and they put their noses where they don't belong." Mom nodded in agreement. "Great, James and I were just discussing the Weasleys. He agreed to let me teach him detection spells, I'll probably give him some antidotes too." I said, causing them raise their eyebrows, at the same time. "Adorable, you even raise your eyebrows at the same time." I said teasingly and cause James to laugh, even our parents found it amusing. "Well, Harry, your mother won't let me duel you. Which is good, because I'd hate to lose to an eleven year old." Dad said, torn between amusement and pride. "We'll see if Dumbledore has any ideas for ensuring your protection at Durmstrang, at the meeting in two days." "Great!" I said, pleased with how my day went. "We have also received your exam results." James said, making us nervous. He handed them to us, and I began quickly reading over mine. Straight outstandings. First in my year. "You both did great on your exams." Mom said, with pride. James looked at mine. "Your first in our year?!" He asked/said in shock. "Why is that a surprise?" I asked in amusement. "I thought it'd be Hermione." He said, causing me to laugh. "Why is that funny?" "All she does is memorize textbooks. I alter potion recipes and I got the best grades. Honestly, all she can do is safely copy the work of an expert like most of Hogwarts." I said dismissively, surprisingly he didn't angry. He actually seemed to think about what I said. "You know, your actually right. No one tries finding better ways to do things, including Hermione." He agreed. "Of course, I'm always right." I said, to their amusement. "Just make sure you experiment out of school, only when Mom, Dad, or myself are around." "Enough school talk, boys. We should have a New Years get together to celebrate." Dad said. "Do we have to?" I asked, in annoyance. "Yes!" The three of them said, to my annoyance. "I guess, I'll see if Padma, Su Li, and their families can come." I said, still not thrilled about the idea. "I'll invite the Weasleys and Grangers." "We'll invite Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Severus. Probably most of the old Order." Mom said. "Not Mundungus Fletcher though, right?" I asked, not trusting a known low-life to be here. "Of course not!" Dad said, angrily. "The little bastard tried stealing from us, several times!" "Language! James!" Mom said, angrily. December 22nd, 1991. It was finally time for the annoying meeting that would allow Dumbledore to interfere in my life again. Sadly, I needed the old mans help. I just hoped that my suspicions about him are wrong and he was trustworthy after all. I noticed my Godfather, Sirius, and Remus were both here. Durmstrang had received my transcript and exam results, and let me in; I only had to take a placement test, I decided to do my absolute best. I knew my parents would accept me, even if I was 'Dark'. Though I intended to conceal my placing for as long as possible. "Well, I suppose, we should get to the purpose of this meeting." Dumbledore said, getting the rooms attention. "Harry approached his Head of House in regards to transferring to Durmstrang and asked him to send them his transcript to them. Flitwick did as he was asked." He said, before noticing my parents lack of surprise. "You already knew?" "He told us two days ago. He was miserable at Hogwarts, and wanted to transfer to Durmstrang, where he can use his advanced knowledge and abilities to thrive and grow. He has already announced his intentions to get his OWLs and NEWTs in Defence Against the Dark Arts at the Ministry, and pursue a mastery in it after Durmstrang." Mom said, to his shock. "We were primarily hoping that you knew ways to ensure his protection at Durmstrang." "I have some information on Igor Karkaroff, I can leverage that to help ensure Harry's safety. I was hoping to convince him to stay at Hogwarts, but I see that he already convinced you both. Which is surprising." Dumbledore said. "He was miserable there, Dumbledore. He explained his intentions to ease our concerns, and persuaded us to let him attend." Dad said, somewhat angrily. "We thought he would be happy in Ravenclaw, but apparently most of the house are idiots." Flitwick looked angry at him for saying that. "It's true, and has been proven. I told them Dumbledore sent James back in time to train with Merlin and Four Founders, during which time he died of old age, and was reincarnated as himself after spending time in Heaven learning 'holy white magic' from angels. That he could even lead them in battle against the forces of darkness." I said, to their shared shock and amusement. "I know Michael Corner believed me, because he asked 'Really?' while looking at Dumbledore in awe. I suspect several others believed it too." "You were his brother, they must have thought you had no reason to lie." Flitwick said, trying to defend his house. "They thought he killed a troll with a single Knockback Jinx." I deadpanned. Flitwick became strangely silent after that. Everyone else just looked amused by Ravenclaw stupidity. "When do you intend to take your OWLs and NEWTs?" Remus asked. "Before I leave for Durmstrang." I said, to their shock. "I just want to get all the exams over with and I have all the required knowledge and I can perform the spells." "That will be a lot of testing, Harry. Are you sure you can handle it?" Dumbledore asked in concern, which seemed to be genuine. "Yes, I am. Term doesn't begin until January the 11th, that's enough time for me to test and then rest for a week." "Very well. I wish I could convince you to stay, Harry. Your leaving is a tremendous loss to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, sadly. "I know, I'm amazing, but Hogwarts just doesn't meet my educational needs. At Durmstrang, I can progress at my own pace and even attain multiple masteries, without the traditional loss of rights to inventions and discoveries." I said, in reply. Judging by their looks, they all realized what a great opportunity this was for me. "There is another matter we need to speak of: Harry's defeat of three Weasleys." Dumbledore said. I was hoping I had gotten away with it. "It was self-defense. They attempted to assault the heir apparent of a Most Ancient and Noble House and interfere in private matters of House Potter and likely eavesdrop on said discussion." I said, defeating Dumbledore right there. If they were tried on those charges, that would finish ruining their family. "Did you have insult them, Harry?" Dumbledore asked. It seems they complained to their families only ally. "All I said was the truth, by reciting their families history, and then I called them idiots and peasants. They felt those not so harsh words merited attempting to assault me. I distrust all of the Weasley's, and the way Ginny looks at my brother makes my skin crawl. She looks at him like an object, not a person. I consider them bad influences and our association with them could endanger our position in the Light Faction." I didn't bother being polite about this matter. My family, including Sirius and Remus seemed to support me. When nobody said anything I continued. "Is there anything else?" "No, there is nothing else, Harry. Will your mother be helping you to learn German?" Dumbledore asked. "I will." Mom replied. "Then I'll see myself out." Dumbledore said, politely. "Thank you, for your help, sir." I said politely. "Your welcome, Harry. I hope Durmstrang is everything you hope it will be." Dumbledore said sadly. After Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Flitwick left, we all sat down to talk. "Well, Harry, the plus side is you have the entire Black Family Library for your Dark Arts studies." Sirius said jokingly. "Thank you Sirius, your Dark Lord appreciates your contribution to the cause." I said, completely seriously. They all looked so shocked, that I couldn't help but start laughing. "Sirius, Harry that's not funny, the Dark Arts corrupt." Remus said, chastising him. "Pfft! Harry wouldn't be corrupted by them!" James said, dismissively. "I have no plans to allow myself to become corrupted or to even risk it." I said in reassurance. "I just wonder if it's the Dark Arts that corrupt or the power that corrupts." I said, getting some raised eyebrows. "Too philosophical?" "No, it's a good question, Harry. I think it's the power, as well as moral degeneration from hurting others." Remus said. "Enough nerd talk. Harry has his placement tests tomorrow and needs his sleep." Dad said. "Oh and we're having a New Years party to celebrate their good grades and give Harry a chance to say goodbye to his friends, before he leaves for Durmstrang." December 31st, 1991. It was an extremely busy and magically taxing nine days, but I managed to thrive. I took my placement tests and revealed all of my knowledge and skill, thankfully my parents weren't allowed to observe. Them being used to cheat, distract, or otherwise interfere being the stated reason. I demonstrated all of my knowledge of Dark Magic, including conjuring and controlling Fiendfyre, which took me a week to achieve. I tested directly into Mastery Level courses in Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, and Dark Arts. I would enter first year Spell Creation and Herbology, but I intended to quickly master those classes. There was no mastery program for Spell Creation, you just learned to create spells, and either had talent for it, or you didn't. I planned to spend the time I would have spent on History of Magic on more appealing projects. I passed my OWLs and NEWTs in Defense Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic. I managed to hold an incorporeal Patronus for a minute to pass my NEWT. I decided that I would have to find a way to manage a corporeal one, I couldn't stand the thought of having an incorporeal Patronus. I was most pleased with having concealed my placement into Mastery Level Dark Arts from my parents and hopefully everyone else. I looked forward to attending Durmstrang and beginning to acquire my desired masteries, but first I had to get through this party, without killing any annoying gingers. Which was so far proving very difficult, considering Fred and George had tried pranking me ten times, in one hour. So far, I had countered them and had turned all their pranks on them; much to my families amusement. I could tell Fred and George's behavior was testing my families tolerance for their stupidity. I was just picking up a sweet, when I noticed Fred and George discreetly watching me. I cast a wandless detection spell and confirmed it was a sweet that would cause me faint. Just as Fred was about to eat something, I cast a wandless, and nonverbal Switching Spell and watched as he ate the sweet and fainted. George gave me an angry look and I gave him a smirk in return. "They should just give up." Padma said, in amusement. "They should, but I doubt they will. I may end up outright cursing them." I said, to Hermione's disapproval. She began a rant about morality, but I silenced her. "Thank you." Su Li said gratefully. "Your welcome." I said, with a smile. Hermione glared at us, before leaving. George seemed to have revived Fred. They left the room, no doubt to plan another prank on me, but I managed to hit them with penis shrinking curses. "I'm gonna get revenge, while I still can. That makes eleven attempts against me." "What spell did you use?" Padma asked. "You would be grossed out, if I told you." I said, in reply. "I'll be back in a few minutes ladies. I just had a wonderful idea." They nodded and I walked after the twins. I withdrew my wand and cast a disillusionment charm on myself. I found them muttering to themselves a minute later and quickly stunned them. I put some obscure Black family curses on them, one of which caused premature ejaculation. I spent five minutes making all kinds of humiliated alterations to them and their clothes. I confirmed they were virgins, obliviated them of their previous penis size and walked away; with a pleased look on my face. I cleared my wands spell history as an after thought. I couldn't have that giving me away. I returned to the party and was given knowing looks by the Marauders, I winked at their general group and went back over to Padma and Su. "How'd it go?" Su asked, with a smile. "Very well. Since I was pressed for time, I decided to get revenge for all their stupidity in five minutes. The under-powered stunner should wear off very soon." I said, before I noticed the Marauders coming over to us. "So what'd you do to the stupid twins?" Sirius asked, with a smile. "You should see very soon." I said, before two girlish screams echoed throughout the house. The twins ran into the room moments later. "That was good timing." I said, as they revealed their more feminine appearances. The Marauders broke into laughter, along with most of the room. "Somebody undo this!" They said in unison, pointing at their fake breasts. Ron poked them in curiosity and was slapped by Fred and George, which caused most of the room to laugh. "Harry did this to us!" Dumbledore stepped forward and tried dispelling the magic. Only their hair shrunk and clothes changed back, the fake breasts didn't. "Who invited the butchy women?" I asked in amusement, causing several people to chuckle. "You better fix us, Potter!" Fred said angrily. "Surrender and I might. Tell me that I win this little prank war." I said smugly. "Never!" Fred said hatefully. "Have a nice life then." I said, coldly. "We surrender and you win, Potter." George said, angering Fred. I quickly vanished the fake breasts of George, while I dispelled my subtle and low-level illusion on his chest. I gave Fred an impatient look. "We surrender, you win." He ground out, while glaring murderously at me. I undid my prank on him. He went for his wand, but Dumbledore stopped him. "Arthur, Molly, I think your family should leave. Your sons have been harassing my heir the entire time and were even willing to risk seriously injuring him." Dad said, angering Molly. She opened her mouth to speak, but Arthur silenced her with a harsh glare, which she returned. All the Weasley's exited, while taking turns glaring at me. I responded by waving very cheerfully, and amused several people with my antics. Now I could enjoy the rest of the party.